Reality
by TrappedinNeverland
Summary: Mathias' birthday is a happy one. But with the weeks following, something goes terribly wrong. [Character Death!] DenNor [Dedicated to my Mathias, Waya723]


Reality

A/N: Okay, so last night I was watching Duma (it's a movie about a cheetah cub whose mother gets killed and then this family finds him and the dad dies and then the son has to take Duma the cheetah back to the reserve on his own… it's depressing), and I got bored at this one scene, and my mind wandered and then ideas started flowing and then this morning I was thinking about it… and here it is.

This is dedicated to my Mathias, or Waya, or Halestar. ._. I don't know. Bleh. :P Just enjoy it.

Well. It's really depressing, and you may not like it. But… yeah… :I

Whatever, just enjoy my depressing DenNor one-shot! :U

June 5th

Lukas shuffled down the stairs as the early Sunday morning light filtered in through the hallway curtains and illuminated the house. The Norwegian let out a small yawn as he walked into the kitchen and began sorting through the cabinets, looking for ingredients to use in the special breakfast he was going to make. After all, it was Mathias' birthday.

He paused for a moment, realizing he hadn't thought of what to actually prepare for when the Danish Nordic awoke.

_Doesn't that idiot like Ableskiver or whatever the Hell that food is?_ Lukas pondered, placing his fore finger on his chin, and staring blankly – as ever – out the window as he thought. Honestly, he did in fact care… he just didn't like to show it, _especially_ around that _one_.

Shrugging it off, and deciding that it was just as well to make a Danish breakfast for Mathias, Lukas moved around the kitchen preparing it. He glanced at the clock on the wall that said it was about 6:45 am. He had plenty of time before Mathias woke up.

Norge was always one to get up early, something that bothered Emil and Mathias a lot, though it didn't even occur to Lukas that it was abnormal for someone to wake up that early. He always had.

At about 7:30, the doughnuts were finished. Lukas turned off the oven and took them out, but only to place them in the microwave, trapping the heat and keep them warm. After that, he went into the living room and sat on the sofa, reading a book.

It only took about an hour before Mathias woke up and stomped down the steps.

"Hey, Norge! Guess what day it is!" He shouted, throwing himself onto the couch next to the small country.

"I haven't the slightest clue." The stone-faced Norwegian replied, turning a page in his novel, barely acknowledging the hyperactive Dane.

"What? Really? You don't know?" Mathias pouted, staring up at Lukas with those big puppy eyes he had. Lukas sighed and rolled his eyes, not daring to look at the Dane's face. It was that _one face_ Mathias made that could _always_ get him.

"Of course I know what day it is, idiot. It's your birthday," Lukas murmured.

"Aww, Norge! You had me there!" Mathias laughed before standing up and ruffling the smaller nation's hair, only receiving a blank glare in return.

"I made you breakfast." Lukas stated, returning to his book.

"Of course you did! You always do." Mathias grinned, prancing into the kitchen light-heartedly. "Is it on the table?" He called.

"It's in the microwave." Lukas called back, flipping another page in his book.

All was silent for a moment, before Mathias came running back into the sitting area with one of the doughnuts in his mouth and sat next to Lukas, giving him a huge hug that seemed to crush him.

"Aww, Norge! You made me these for my birthday? I knew you cared!" He shouted, the noise burning Lukas' ears as his glare intensified, though Mathias couldn't see it, as Lukas' face was currently pressed against the larger country's chest.

"I can't breathe," Lukas hissed.

"Oh, sorry." Mathias grinned, letting him go and sitting back, eating the doughnut calmly. Lukas closed the book and placed it on the floor, figuring it would be only moments before the Danish spoke again. He was correct in assuming so. However, the question that Mathias took Lukas by surprise.

"Hey, Norge? What would you do if I died?" He asked, pausing from eating the pastry.

Lukas' eyes widened for a moment but his face quickly returned to it's composed, emotionless state as he looked at Mathias, who looked back. "…Why are you asking such stupid questions such as that?"

Mathias shrugged. "Just curious. Don't you want to know what _I_ would do if _you _died?"

"No. I don't plan on dying any time soon, and if I were to, I know that you would handle the situation flawlessly." Lukas replied, looking away from him.

"I wouldn't be able to live without you."

Norway froze at those words, and turned to look at Denmark again.

"…What?"

"I said: _I wouldn't be able to live without you_." Mathias replied, stating the sentence the same way he had before.

"Of course you could, don't be ridiculous."

Mathias shook his head and fed Lukas the last bit of the pastry. "Nope. Not ever. You and I have been through too much for that." He said, wiping away a bit of jelly that had latched on to Lukas' lips, earning a glare in return.

"So, my question remains. What would you do if I died?" Mathias repeated.

"…I don't know." Lukas replied, swallowing.

"That's a fair answer I suppose," Mathias chuckled before putting his arm around Lukas' shoulders and pulling him in. "But would you miss me?"

"…" Lukas didn't reply at first, and despite this, Mathias wasn't hurt. He knew that Lukas' silence was when he was looking for words. He wasn't the best with them anyway.

"…Yes, I would." Lukas finally said, looking away from Mathias.

"Would you bury me?"

"…If that's what you want."

"Would you bless me?" Mathias asked, tracing his finger over the cross clip, that parted Lukas' hair on the one side.

"…If you wished it so."

"Would you put flowers on my grave every week or so? Would you remember me, and promise yourself to never forget me?"

"Of course."

Mathias grinned and turned Lukas' face towards him. "Good. Now I know if I die, I can die happy. Because you'll be there, and you won't leave, right?"

"If I did leave, where would I go?" Lukas' face was blank – emotionless. As always.

"I don't know."

"Precisely."

"I trust you." Mathias said, swatting a strand of Lukas' light blonde hair away from his indigo eyes.

"…I… trust you to…" Lukas replied, looking away toward the wall, though his face was still turned toward Mathias'.

"You just made my day."

Approximately Four Weeks Afterwards

Lukas stood over the grave. The other Nordics had left a long while after the funeral, but the Norwegian remained. He stared blankly at the flowers placed over the freshly upturned dirt as the sun began to set. He had been standing there for hours, just thinking. Just… thinking…

Finally he was the only one around. The guards at the front of the gates had left earlier in the day, for some unknown reason.

Lukas dropped to his knees, and covered his eyes with one of his hands, while the other gripped the dirt and balled it into a tight knot. Emotions began flowing over him like he'd never felt before. Like when he had left for battle, and returned to find Emil a grown country, and ready to leave him. He hadn't been that hurt as he was at this very moment.

He didn't even know what some of the feelings were. Hate? Anguish? Depression? Fury?

"Dammit, Mathias." He whispered quietly, barely able to put words together. "You lie too much for one person!"

Lukas felt a sharp pain rip through him, like had been stabbed in the chest, except the blood spewing from him wasn't there at all. For the first time since the Viking Era, the Norwegian Nordic felt himself being heartbroken – and didn't know how to respond.

He just sat there as his eyes got watery, and then bit back the crying, and his eyes would grow dry again, only for seconds later to begin once more, however more on the verge of breaking than the previous time.

Finally he let go of the dirt as Mathias' words rang out in his eyes.

_I could never live without you._

Norway found himself repeating those very words: "I can't live without you!" He didn't know what to do. He was able to drop his hand from his eyes, and stare at the flowers once more. No one had ever seen him cry. No one had ever seen him overjoyed since the Viking Ages. And no one would ever see him again.

It only took hours before Emil received the phone call.

"Hello? This is Iceland?"

"It's Berwald."

"Ah, Sweden. What is on your mind?"

"Lukas is dead."

"What?! You're joking! Aha, very funny." Emil snapped over the phone at the Swede.

"I'm not joking. The funeral is a week from tomorrow. You should be there." And with that, the phone went dead. Emil sat back in his chair, tossing his phone to the middle of the table.

A week from tomorrow passed quicker than expected. And after Lukas' coffin was put in the ground, only then did the Nordics realize: Denmark's and Norway's headstones… were the same. Placed directly next to each other under the ground, and would remain there. Forever.


End file.
